love behind cake
by Mia Kazema
Summary: Kaoru terlihat sedih. Hal itu membuat Kenshin dan Kenji khawatir. Apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan untuk mengembalikan Kaoru seperti semula? Akankah mereka berhasi?


Love behind cake

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurounin Kenshin

Warning: Gaje, abal, typo, OOC, OOT, etc, etc.

Pagi yang cerah di dojo kamiyakashin. Kenshin sedang mengajar anaknya, Kenji bersama Yahiko di halaman. Sedangkan Kaoru menjahit pakaian di teras. Entah kenapa ada yang tidak biasa dari Kaoru dan hal itu terlihat oleh Kenji.

"Pst, Tou-san." Bisik Kenji sambil menarik pakaian Kenshin. Ia pun melihat kearah anaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ka-san, tidak?"

Ia pun melirik ke arah Kaoru yang menjahit.

"Iya…memang."

"Ada apa ya dengan Ka-san?"

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang datang bulan." Kata Yahiko pelan.

"Mungkin saja." Kata kenshin yang di lanjutkan dengan anggukan pelan Kenji. Tapi, tetap saja Kenshin khawatir.

xxx

"Oka-san, Tou-san, aku pergi dulu ya…" Kata Kenji sambil keluar rumah.

Setelah itu, Kaoru membereskan rumah seperti biasa. Kenshin menatap Kaoru dengan khawatir. Ia tidak seperti biasa hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dan tidak ingin ia beritahukan.

"Kaoru."

"Iya."

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa."

Kenshin mendekatinya dan memegang wajah Kaoru hingga ia tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Kenshin melihat jelas, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku sangat khawatir Kaoru."

Mendengar hal itu, Kaoru hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Kenshin pun hanya menghela nafas panjang, dan membalasnya dengan senyum hangat dan kemudian mencium kening Kaoru dengan lembut.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja."

XXX

"Kira-kira… apa yang terjadi pada Ka-san, ya?" Gumam Kenji saat ia berjalan-jalan di dekat sungai.

"Meow….meow…"

Terdengar suara kucing yang kesakitan. Mendengar hal itu, Kenji langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah suara berasal. Ia menemukan kucing kecil berwarna putih terluka.

"Hei, bertahanlah."

Kenji pun mengangkat kucing itu kepangkuannya.

"Wah, kau disini ya." Terdengar suara lembut dari belakang Kenji. Ia pun menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis bermata biru langit dan berambut gelombang yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

"Uwa… kau membuat aku kaget."

"Hihi… maaf ya. Aku hanya melihat bahwa kau menemukan kucingku."

"Oh, jadi ini kucingmu? Kasiahan nih, dia terluka."

"Wah, terima kasih sudah mau menolongnya. Oh ya, namaku Natsumi. Sebagai tanda terima kasihku, aku akan menolongmu memperbaiki suasana hati ibumu yang sedang kacau."

"Loh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu rahasia. Ayo kerumahku, supaya kita bisa mengobati Kuku-chan dan membuat kue untuk membuat hati ibumu menjadi lebih baik."

"Kuku-chan?"

"Oh itu nama kucing ini. Nah, mari…"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan tenang kerumah Natsumi. Sambil berbicang-bincang.

XXX

"Wah, jadi ini rumah mu?" Tanya Kenji melihat-lihat rumah Natsumi. Ia pun mengangguk sambil membalut tubuh Kuku yang terluka.

Kenji sangat kagum melihat dengan rumah Natsumi. Rumahnya sederhana, namun halamannya luas. Penuh dengan berbagai macam tanaman, dari tanaman hias sampai tanaman yang bisa dimakan. Semuanya ada di rumah Natsumi.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang kau harus hati-hati ya Kuku…"

Kuku pun mengeong sambil mengelus kepalanya di tangan Natsumi.

"Nah ayo kita buat kue untuk ibumu, Kenji."

"Mmm…"

Mereka pun membuat kue untuk Kaoru dengan riang gembira. Kenji sangat menyukai membuat kue itu. Ia ingin Oka-sannya menjadi bahagia karna memakan kue buatanya.

"Nah, sudah jadi." Seru Natsumi disambung dengan senyum lebar Kenji. Walau agak berantakan, ia sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Natsumi mengambil kotak kardus dari lemari makanannya. Ia memasukan kue itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia lalu menutup kue itu dan mengikatnya dengan pita merah dan biru.

"Ini, silahkan."

"Terima kasih, Natsumi." Kenji pun pergi dari rumah Natsumi sambil melambai kearah Natsumi yang dibalas lambaian dan senyum hangat dari Natsumi.

XXX

"Ada apa kenji? Kenapa kau menarik kami berdua ke teras depan?" Tanya Kaoru, namun Kenji hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Tou-san dan Ka-san tunggu disini ya." Kata Kenji sambil segera pergi ke dapur. Kaoru dan Kenshin pun hanya saling bertatapan, bingung akan tingkah laku anaknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kenji membawa napan berisi tiga cangkir teh dan kue buatannya. Kenshin dan Kaoru sangat terkejut. Kenji pun tersenyum lebar sambil membagi kan teh dan kuenya. Kaoru lalu memakan kue yang diberikan Kenji.

"Bagaimana Ka-san?" Tanyanya gugup, takut rasanya tidak enak.

"Rasanya enak sekali." Jawab Kaoru sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hore…" serunya.

Kegembiraan menyelimuti mereka.

Tawa menghiasi mereka.

Kehangatan lah, yang mereka rasakan.

Sore yang cerah menjadi saksi yang melihat kebahagian cerah mereka. Tapi bukan saja sore yang menjadi saksi. Di balik rimbunan dedaunan pohon. Natsumi tersenyum sambil berbisik.

"Benarkan Kenji, kue itu bisa mengubah suasana hati ibumu."

Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun menghilang bersama dengan hembusan angin.

XXX

Malam hari pun tiba. Kaoru menatap langit dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya… kau sudah seperti semula." Kata Kenshin dengan lembut. Ia mendekati Kaoru, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kaoru yang di tanggapi anggukan oleh Kenshin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalau aku boleh tahu."

"Yah… hari ini adalah hari kematiaan ayahku. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku berharap, ia bisa melihatku dengan mu sekarang…"

"Beliau bisa melihat kita sekarang. Karna itu… kau jangan bersedih." Kata Kenshin dengan lembut, ia pun mecium kening Kaoru.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu melihat bintang, sambil berada dalam kehangatan satu-sama lain.

Fin

Mia: Hope you like it. Hem… ceritanya gaje banget, ya? Jujur, rasanya sih Mia masih agak rada nggak suka sama akhirnya. Tapi… ya mau bagaimana lagi? Mia binggung sama akhirnya mesti kayak gimana.(Dilempar linggis.) hehehe… btw, ni cerita terinspirasi dari buku novel yang Mia sendiri lupa judulnya apa(Digetok gayung). Pokoknya ceritanya ada soal makanan-makanan gitu deh.

Buy the way, anyway, busway (#Halah) Mind to review?


End file.
